


Not how you think at first

by stars_on_ganymede



Series: BandTrees one shots [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, First date!!, I recommend reading the first one, Jared is a good friend, it a sequel, movie date then star gazing!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_on_ganymede/pseuds/stars_on_ganymede
Summary: (A SEQUEL TO HOW ABOUT 3 PM! ITS KINDA STAND ALONE BUT I DO RECCOMEND READING THE OTHER FIRST)Evan and Zoe’s first date!!





	Not how you think at first

Today is the day

 

  _today is the day_

 

**today is the day**

 

That is all I think as I get back from a class. I just sit on the couch. As if he is able to sense the anxiety rolling off me Jared shuts his laptop from whatever he was doing and looks to me.

”You ok dude?” He asks.

”today is the day” is all I can say. He just nods. “What if I mess it up? What if I wear something too casual and she hates me? What if-“ Jared cuts me off. 

“Calm down. You are hyperventilating.” He runs though some breathing excerises  calming my stirring anxiety attack. 

”I can help you with picking something out.” He assures

”shouldn’t you be working on your homework?”

”that can wait. What matters now is getting you laid by the girl you’ve been pinning over for years”

”JARED” I yell in shock. He just cackles. Pulling me over toward my closet he digs though it. Smirking he throws a blue polo and Khakis at me.

”I haven’t wore anything like that for years Jared.”

”only like two years and it is something decent but not too fancy. Plus it should reminisce some memories with her of how you used to wear this shit” he pats me on the back. “What Time is the date?”

”6”

”you have time. Now go on, get ready, and get your girl!”

I smile a bit at that and head to the bathroom. Jared yells to me he is heading out to another friends house. I think it was a Michael or something. Shrugging it off I take a shower. After I dry myself off, get into the clothes Jared picked for me, brush my hair, and do some finishing touches. Grabbing my wallet, phone, and keys off the table I head off. I stop to get a bouque of Carnations and Chrysanthemums  for her. Cheesy I guess but they represent love and hope.

Zoe has one of those Fancy student apartments. She is apparently sharing it with a friend, Alana Beck. I knock on the door. Zoe opens and I smile. 

“Hey Evan” she greets. “You Look nice. Reminds me of highschool” She is wearing a cute white shirt and a skirt. Definitely perfect for the occasion.

“You look great” I say softly and offer her the bouque “I got you some Carnations and chrysanthemums.” She gasps at that.

”thanks, that’s so sweet. Come I’m i’ll Put them in a vase.” She steps out of the way to allow me in. I do so shutting the door behind me. Alana is on the couch. She smiles to me as a greeting and goes back to doing what she was doing.

She grabs a vase off a table with an empty vase and a couple succulents. I got them for her before cause she wanted some and I also gave her some tips on how to take care of them. Seems they are doing very well. We enter the kitchen and she fills the vase putting them in. 

“So are you ready to go?” She asks turning to me after she puts the vase back. 

“Ready when you are” I respond.

”great. Let’s get going!” She starts on th way. I open the door for her and she snorts. “My my such a gentleman”

”I try” I joke back. We walk to my car. Entering I offer her the AUX cord. She takes it entering her phone. I make sure to keep one of those dongles in the car due to the new iPhones lacking headphone jacks. 

“What playlist should we play today?” She asks. 

“You know which” I respond as I start the car.

”got it.” She clicks the musicals one. I grin a bit as Totally fucked starts playing. If I am so glad I got her into that one. She also grins and next thing we know we are singing along to Jonathan Groff playing an Angty German teen as we drive to a restaurant.

I wanted the take her somewhere fancy to treat her but she didn’t want anything fancy and I probably couldn’t really afford it so we settled on some place expensive but not fancy. So here we are at a red lobster.

Both of us Getting out we enter. A waitress greets us and takes us to a table. She asks for drinks. I clam up a bit. Zoe taking notice asks for a water for both of us. I shoot her a thankful look and we sit down. Looking at the menu I see what I want.

the waitress arrives with our waters and a plate of those cheesy biscuits. 

“And what can I get you two? She asks.

”I’ll get the..the jumbo shrimp with some shrimp linguini” the waitress nods writing it down. 

“I’ll get the coconut shrimp with rice Pilaf” Zoe says as she hands the waitress her menu. I do the same.

”alright I’ll get this going for you two.” She days and walks away. 

I glance around. It’s a busy day for them I notice. We snack on the biscuits and talk. Once our food arrives we eat, pay, and head out. We get to the theater and we look to the movies playing. I look to Zoe. 

“Mama Mia 2?” I ask

”yes!” she responds. I buy our tickets and lead her to the snacks stand. I buy us each a soda, a candy, and a popcorn to share. We seem to enter just on time cause th movie is just starting. We find a spot in back and we watch the movie. Hand in hand. Silently singing along to the abba songs.

once the movie is done I start driving. Once we get past both of our Dorms She takes notice that we have another thing we are gonna do.

”Where are we going?”

”I’m superised you didn’t notice the blankets in back. Or what is happening tonight.” Her eyes widen. 

“Isn’t there a meteor shower tonight?” 

“Yep. And we are gonna watch it.” I grin. We arrive at the place I asked her to be my girlfriend. Setting out the blankets we lay down. Checking the time I inform “it should be happening any minute.” And as I said it happens. We cuddle watching the streaks across the sky. Her head laying on my shoulder, my arm across her waist.

After that is over we still lay there. Zoe pointing out stars, planets visible, and constellations. I listen to her every word wondering how I got to get such a beautiful girl. Taking her home once she falls asleep I head back. Jared isn’t back yet so I change and curl up in bed. God I love that girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that took like 3 hours. Anyways hope you enjoy!!


End file.
